


Quiet Night

by Skylawolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Death, Mention of alcohol, Minor Character Death, mention of car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylawolf/pseuds/Skylawolf
Summary: Bucky and the reader hang out with each other at night since they're both awake because of nightmares. I don't know how to write a summary.





	Quiet Night

As always, (Y/N) was awake early in the morning. Nightmares were a pain and insomnia didn't help at all, but at least she had someone to be with when she couldn't sleep, Bucky.

Everyone in the compound respected each other's sleep since everyone had trouble getting it at all, some more than others, but when (Y/N) and Bucky were both awake they spent the boring and panicked moments together.

"How bad was it tonight?" He asked when he saw her, voice rough from his own nightmare. Her hair was a mess, the circles under her eyes were just a shade darker and lightly rimmed with red. He wasn't much better, untamed hair bloodshot eyes and fists clenched.

"Pretty bad, for both of us I'm assuming." She gestured to his hands and he forced himself to unclench them. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" She always spoke softer to him than the other Avengers. They both knew it happened, but neither said anything about it.

After she received a yes in the form of a nod, she got off the couch and retreated to the kitchen. Bucky followed behind, not wanting to be alone. And even though (Y/N) didn't want to be alone wither, she would never verbally ask for him to stay or follow her.

"Once I'm done with the tea we can go back to the couch, maybe we can find a movie to watch." She offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He tried to give her a small smile, which might have come across as a grimace. If it did, she didn't say anything, only gave her own small smile in return.

They didn't talk, but the silence was comfortable until the kettle screamed, alerting both of them that the water was heated enough. She quickly made the two cups of tea and handed one to Bucky. "Careful, it's hot." She quietly reminded him.

After Bucky took his cup, they walked back to the common room and sat on the couch. They looked through a couple of the thousands of movies that Tony had provided to make sure everyone had something they could watch. After not finding anything, they agreed to just turn the T.V. off.

"So why do you drink tea instead of anything else that's available?" He'd thought of the question before but never bothered to ask.

"My brother always made me tea after I'd have a nightmare. He was kind of my rock. If I ever needed anything or wasn't feeling my best, he was there." Her voice faded into an almost wistful tone.

"What was he like?"

(Y/N) chuckled. "An idiot. He was the smartest idiot I've ever known. He was really book smart and he always knew how to help, but he was still an idiot."

Bucky leaned back into the couch. "What was his name?"

"Cameron. I couldn't say his name when I was younger though, so I always called Bubba." She ended up leaning against him. "He always made fun of me for how I said things, but if someone else said something about it then he was ready to fight."

Bucky's arm came around the back of the couch to rest on her shoulders. He loved her stories. He had some of his own, but he could never finish them. He didn't remember enough.

"He would've liked you." She paused for a second to turn and look at him. "Everything you've done for the team, for me. I don't know how many times you've saved my life out on the field. He would've thanked you every single time and give me a punch in the arm for not being more careful."

"He sounds like a good guy."

"He was, believe me, he was. You can ask you know, I've been using past tense the whole time, I know you noticed." She wasn't over his death, but she could talk about it without all of the pain from when it first happened.

"I didn't want to overstep any boundaries." He admitted.

"You could never, he died in a car accident. The other driver was drunk. Cameron couldn't hit the breaks fast enough. That happened about a year or so before I met you. I like to think that he helped bring you into my life."

As happy as Bucky was to hear that, he didn't understand why she'd want him. "Why?"

"Because you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." She looked him in the eyes. "I don't believe in things happening for no reason. That was something else Cam taught me. There's always a reason for everything. I feel like you're the reason I ended up here, with the team, with you."

"I don't feel like that's a very good reason." He carefully moved his flesh hand to hold hers.

"I feel like it's a perfect one." She gently squeezed his hand. "As I said, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bucky's eyes flickered down to her lips for a brief second before he returned his eyes to hers. "Can I..." He trailed off.

She quietly nodded. Then his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and slow. When it was over it left them both wishing it wasn't.

"We should go back to bed now," Bucky spoke slowly, asking a silent question.

"Maybe we can share a bed tonight. If I'm being honest, I don't really want to go back to my room alone." She slowly moved to get up.

"I don't want to either." He admitted.

(Y/N) lightly grabbed his hand and gently tugged him up to his feet. "Then you can stay with me tonight."

And if the next morning Steve went looking for Bucky and found them curled up with smiles on their faces, well, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Tumblr  
> https://skylawolfstarlight.tumblr.com/


End file.
